Sana and the Chamber of Secrets
by Silvr0sez
Summary: Sana and friends are supposed to go on a TV show, but instead they end up at a school for witches and wizards. Sana is the desendant of L-Lord Voldemort, will she team up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry or will she be caught hanging out with Draco Malfoy?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters or the KNO characters If I did that would be awesome. All I own is this story. BTW the HP characters such as Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, and Harry are second year.  
  
Chapter 1  
Sana and the Chamber of Secrets  
  
Sana had one more look of her old life. She looked back as Rei was crying and at the same time driving, while Mama and Maro were following in the mini car.

[Hey, the mini car Sana and Mama use. I have no idea, right now I'm typing at 9:16 PM, I watched Bring It on again, and soon gonna watch secret window while typing.]  
  
Sana held her suitcases close. Soon Sana spotted some of her friends Fuka Matsui, Akito Hayama, Tsuyoshi Sasaki, and Aya Sagumi.

[[Sorry I made up Aya's last name I know it begins with a S I think.]]  
  
Any ways Sana was going to be on a TV show and had to pick 4 friends to take on this show called Survivor. She was going on a train to a foreign place with other people, and the people on the show were kids, some were going to audition from all over the world. That seemed pretty exciting to Sana and _maybe she could make some more friends,_ thought Sana. Sana tried to look for her ticket, in her jacket. Nope, she didn't even bring a jacket first of all. Sana asked one of her friends, "Um... Where's my ticket?" Akito turned into the lone wolf and sniffed soon he looked down at the ground and there was a red ticket that says Hogwarts Express.  
  
[[I'm looking at my Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets book. MUHAHA! The movie hasn't begun. I'm waiting... So far 9:30!]]  
  
Sana stared at some kids with large suitcases and animals going through a barrier. Sana rubbed her eyes, _it must be part of the show_, thought Sana. She held her friends' hands and the last glimpse of reality was looking at two boys who were inside a turquoise car, which were now up in the sky! Sana soon saw a sign that said, "9 ¾." Soon a train pulled in, and the "Gang" went inside the train, soon kids kept screaming and pointing at Sana.  
  
[[Gonna get some snacks hold on!]]  
  
[[Back at 9:40, never mind nothing good except ice cream except I'm not in the mood.]]  
  
Soon they found a room where they could chill 'til they could get to the place. A girl with wavy hair said, "Hello, has any of you seen a frog? Your Sana! Ku-Rata!" Which more sounded like Querata. Sana smiled. The girl said, "My names Hermione Granger. I'm in Grryfondor 2nd year." Sana introduced herself and her friends. Sana with a cute confused look said, "You mean the team for the show and you've been here for 2 years waiting for us?" Hermione also looked confused. She looked at Sana, then her shoes, and rewind back to Sana.  
  
[[I just love that word rewind!]  
  
Hermione asked, "What show?" Sana looked at Akito. Was she on the wrong train? Hermione said with a serious look, "Sana do you know why you're so famous in the magical world?" Sana started to hit Akito with the mallet. Then she did it again and started laughing. Hermione said, "You were actually sent here to Hogwarts, school for witches and wizards. You're a witch Sana. Along with your friends too."  
  
[[I got one of those lines from the Hagrid in the first movie.]]  
  
Sana gasped. Akito smiled, and _thought magic hmmm I could use this for good or evil_. Either one is good, in a way. Hermione whispered, "Your mother was a great witch, she gave you away because she fears that L-Lord V-Voldemort will get you." Sana laughed, she knew that her mom put her on the park bench. _Is this a lie_, thought Sana. Hermione whispered, "That's how you got those three moles on your butt!" Akito laughed, which is often three years. Fuka gasped, Sana had three moles on her butt! Hermione said, "I shall not tell any more, even you are a descendant of Tom Riddle! There are only 2 other people in the world who are and that's you Sana and Mr. Harry Potter a friend and a student at Hogwarts. I shall go now." Soon she fled. Sana was laughing, until a candy cart came and gave soon candy until...  
  
[Right now it's 10:00 PM, I have no cable at the moment GRR! And Internet service is messed up another thing!]  
  
The lady said, "The candies on the house." And Sana saw a waving his hand and a smile with blond hair. Soon the lady gave the gang 5 chocolate frogs. Fuka look disgusted, and said, "YUK!" Then Sana opened her and jumped on her face. Sana tried to lick it, but it escaped through a window. Akito opened a box, which were jellybeans, he tasted barf which was actually delicious. They put away there candy for now until, Hermione ran to the "Gang" again and she told them that they should change soon and she gave all of them extra robes. Hermione put a note for Sana that said, "GOOD LUCK WITH THE SORTING HAT!"  
  
Hint hint: Harry and Ron will show up soon in the story  
  
I finally finished at 10:04 PM that's a surprise. I wrote so much! I'm going to post chapter 2 soon. Review please! Was that good? Any ideas?


	2. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: Note, I don't own any of these characters but for now I'm borrowing them from Miho Obana and J.K. Rowling, some of these stuff in the story belong to J.K.  
  
Summary: Sana and friends are supposed to be on a TV show for kids by adults, along the way they are actually going to a magical school.  
  
Chapter 3 of Sana and The Chamber of Secrets  
  
When they arrived at a big castle, the 1st years were all together waiting in front of a large door. Hermione explained that she would make a spell so that all of her friends' names would be on the list for sorting hat. Now the Sorting hat was for putting all the new students in any of the 4 houses, explained Hermione. Professor McGonagall said to all of the first years, "Welcome to Hogwarts." Soon the doors opened to the Great Hall. There were a lot of students pointing or staring at Sana, all of the first years were in a line waiting to be sorted. Sana wondered if it would hurt being sorted, maybe some of the other kids earlier on the train were just kidding. Sana saw had never seen so many people and food in the same room before this really amazed her. Then Professor McGonagall placed a four- legged stool, and then carefully placed a pointy hat onto the stool. Maybe they're going to perform a show, thought Akito. Sana noticed that everyone in this room stared at the hat, so she copied everyone else. Soon the hat began to move and sang a song.  
  
[Sorry I didn't write the song, figured it was to long.]  
  
Everyone started to clap loudly, and the hat said, "Thank you very much." (Since he couldn't bow) Professor McGonagall held a very long scroll, which now had the all of Sana's friends' names. "When I call out your name's and you will sit on the stool," she shouted. She said, "Ku-Rat-a, Sana!" There was laughter across the four large tables, and soon Sana laughed along. The hat was placed on her head. The Sorting Hat shouted, "Gryfondor!" Then Sana sat with Hermione, next it was Akito's turn. Then Professor M shouted, "Hay- mama, Akito." Sana screamed, "HEY CUTIE, CUTIE MAKE SURE YOU MOVE YOUR BOOTIE! BLAH BLAH!" Akito smiled while others cracked up and so were the ghosts. The hat was placed on Akito, and the hat whispered, "Hmm, Difficult. Very brave I see. Maybe Slytherin, or Gryfondor." Then the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Soon the a few more people were sorted. Tsuyoshi and Aya were in Gryfondor also, except for Fuka, she was in Slytherin.  
  
[It's 10:20 AM, am I'm tired. I just need to see one more movie, Castle in the sky. I watched Secret Window, it's ok Toxic is on the radio.]  
  
Fuka sat lonely at the Slytherin table, while Hermione told Sana that some of her friends were missing. Sana stared at the velvet black ceiling dotted with stars. Hermione explained that it was bewitched. Then a ghost of Gryffindor appeared. The name was Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Neville Longbottom said, "Hey Nearless Headless Nick!" Sir Nicholas frowned. He said, "I prefer Sir Nicholas!" Sana laughed, was it possible for someone to be nearless headless? Sir Nicholas showed them how it was to be Nearless Nick, while Sana was drinking pumpkin juice the juice same out of her nose. Soon it was time for bed, Percy Weasley lead the students to the stairs that moved a lot. And Sana liked that!  
  
[I'm playing with a windup toy, I'm having writers block.]  
  
Sana, Akito and Hermione got lost from the group, but at least they knew the password. They couldn't find the fat lady anywhere, until Hermione shouted, "There you are!" Hermione introduced Sana and Akito to her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Sana knew that last name was familiar.  
  
[be right back!]  
  
Sana asked Ron, "Are you related to Percy?" Ron blushed, but Sana couldn't see it. Ron nodded. Harry and Ron explained how they got to Hogwarts by Mr. Wesley's car, and the Whomping Willow. Sana was really surprised, maybe they were the 2 boys who were flying the car. Sana asked Hermione, "Can I say the password! Please!" Hermione smiled. Sana looked at the oil painting of a fat lady wearing a silky dress. "Password," asked the fat lady. Sana said in a mature way, "Wattlebird!" Then Hermione showed Sana the Gryfindor dormitory. Sana and Aya talked all night, until Hermione told them, "You better be quiet or we might get expelled." Sana and Aya shrugged. Then Sana looked at the window, and saw a beam of light glimmer straight at her. She wondered what Akito was doing. She sure missed him, even if it had been a few hours. Akito did the same, except he wondered if Sana felt the same way. Then Sana went to sleep, and the moon smiled at her.  
  
[Watching Castle in the Sky hold on! It's 12:37]  
  
[O my gosh! That movie felt like forever, and I got little distractions! Now it's 6:25! See! Told you!]  
  
Was that good? Review please! I'll post and I will finish this story! 


End file.
